


Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice pt 3

by octoaliencowboy



Series: Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice [3]
Category: Batman- all media types, DCU
Genre: Big Brother Dick, Boys Being Idiots, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Talks, Swearing, but like really mild I hate angst hnnggg, dick Grayson is a mom tm, dick Grayson relationship councelor extraordinare, feelings tm, ice cream and good times are had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoaliencowboy/pseuds/octoaliencowboy
Summary: Finally the thrilling saga of Damian and Colin sorting out their feelings comes to a close as Colin confesses, Damian is an idiot, and Dick has to intervene. Fluff ensues.((Part three of the Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice but could probably be read as a stand alone, too, even if you're totally missing out on some Good Times))





	Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice pt 3

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it's finished! Look at my bois im so proud of them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feat. Me projecting onto my favourite characters and also Damian's reaction to Colin's confession is literally based off a dumb comic I drew months ago that was based off a vine so yah know what

“Shit, shit, shit, fuck- ow!” 

A resounding crash comes from Dick’s bedroom; the sound of him already being late for patrol and struggling with his suit, trying to get it on in record time. Which is, as usual, a bad idea, because it can take Dick up to twenty-five minutes to shimmy into it on a good day (forty-five on a bad day).

Eventually he manages to get it all the way on, falling for the third time trying to reach the zipper in the back, but not even the sound of his crashing into his bedside table and knocking over six empty water bottles can mask the sudden, frantic knocking on his living room window. 

The source of the knocking turns out to be one flushed Colin Wilkes, dressed as Abuse but powered down, looking a mix of angry, upset, confused, and really, really embarrassed. 

“Colin!” Dick cries, opening the window so the redheaded teen can tumble in. “What's wrong?” Colin whirls around to face him. 

“What’s wrong?!” He yells. “Two weeks ago you said if I told Damian how I feel, then it wouldn't be as bad as I thought, right? Well you were right, because it went worse!!” 

What? 

“What?” Dick is confused. Extremely confused. How could it have gone worse? Dick knows Damian feels the same way about Colin, he had told him himself. “Okay, uhm, why don't you tell me what happened? Start from the top.” 

He leads Colin over to sit on the couch, rubbing the shaking boy’s back comfortingly. Colin swallows thickly, probably fighting back tears. 

“W-well, basically, Damian and I were- were going on p… patrol, and I kinda just, I don't know, blurted it out,” Colin takes a deep breath, peeling off his red domino mask and furiously wiping at his eyes. “And then, he- you know what he did? He pretended to not speak English and ran away!!” 

“Okay…” Dick says, no less confused than he was seven minutes ago. Probably even more confused. Because that was really weird. 

“And I mean,” Colin continues, “He could have just said he doesn't like me back! He didn't have to be so- so mean about it!” 

Dick sighs. “Oh my god…” he whispers. That damn kid. Damian was gonna end up taking like ten years off Dick’s life. He could already feel the gray hairs forming. “Okay, come on, Colin,” Dick pulls the teen up, bringing him over into the kitchen. “This situation definitely calls for ice cream.” 

Colin sniffs. “Ice cream isn't gonna make me feel better." 

Dick laughs, pulling the ice cream out of the freezer. He hands Colin the carton and a spoon. “Bet.” 

The redhead sighs, digging in anyway, because he may be miserable but it's still free ice cream. A couple spoonfuls later, Dick is about to speak again when they hear the unmistakable sound of the window literally crashing open. 

“Grayson!!!” Two heads whip around to see Robin standing suddenly in the living room, frantic and red in the face. “Grayson! I demand your assistance, I have made a terrible, horrible mistake-!”

Damian cuts himself off when he sees Colin, staring for a second before whipping around and bolting for the window again. 

“No!” Dick shouts. He launches himself over the counter and literally tackles the youngest Robin to keep him from leaving. 

The coffee table doesn't survive the struggle. 

Things get more complicated when Colin tries to leave too, making Dick have to wrangle two thrashing teenagers until eventually he manages to get them seated on the couch (as far away from each other as possible, but it'll do) with him sitting across from them like he's suddenly some sort of marriage counselor (Which he might as well be). 

Dick looks at them for a longsuffering moment, no one moving an inch, then sighs dramatically. The vigilante buries his face in his hands and stays there for a solid few minutes. At least long enough for Damian and Colin to feel bad about stressing him out so much. 

“Guys, what the fuck?” He finally says, looking up at the two boys in front of him. Damian scoffs indignantly. 

“Now listen here, Grayson-” 

“Oh, so now you know English!” Colin cuts him off. 

“Shut up, Wilkes!” 

“You shut up!” 

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!” Dick cries, ending their squabbling before it can get out of hand again. Why me, he thinks miserably. Why me?

“Okay,” Dick rubs his hands together, eyeing the two boys. “Let's get some facts down. Colin, you like Damian. And Damian didn't handle the situation well at all,” he says, shooting Damian a glare, “so now you feel angry and hurt. Right?” 

Colin flushes, nodding. Dick turns to Damian, who has by now also removed his mask and gloves, looking down at the floor somewhat shamefully. 

“Now, Damian,” Dick says. “What do you have to say to Colin?” Damian sputters. 

“Tt- I- well- it's not my fault he can't get a hold of his damn feelings-!” 

“Damian,” Dick cuts him off warningly, sounding for a whole moment less like a brother and more like a mom. "Tell the truth.” Damian sighs. 

“I… apologize.” 

“Apologize for what, Damian?” 

“For… acting as I did. I know I hurt you, Wilkes, but I never meant to.” 

Colin smiles, blushing lightly. “It's okay, Dames, I know you didn't. But really, you could have just said you don't like me back.” 

Now it was Damian's turn to blush. “I,” he says, then pauses, shooting Dick a quick, panicked look for help. Dick smiles, nodding his head and waving his hands in a ‘go on’ kind of motion. “Tell him.” 

“I… don't... not, like you back, Wilkes.” Damian mumbles. Colin balks. “I, you, what?” The Arab vigilante nods. “Then why did you run away?” Damian shoots Dick another look, but this one was far different than the obvious cry for help he gave mere moments ago. 

“Could we have a moment, Grayson? Alone.” 

Dick smiles. “‘Course.” He stands up, walking out of the living room and into his bedroom, trying really hard not to eavesdrop (read: totally eavesdropping and barely even bothering to act like he isn't). 

“Is his suit still not zipped?” Colin asks, chuckling, once Dick’s bedroom door shuts. Damian smirks. 

“Yeah.” 

“And- was that- is he-?” 

“Yes, he's wearing a thong underneath.” 

Colin cracks up. “Is he he even a real person?” 

Damian laughs too. “I've learned not to question it. It doesn't really phase me anymore.” They both chuckle a little bit longer, slowly petering down into awkward silence. Sometime during the exchange they had managed to shift closer and closer until they were practically shoulder to shoulder, and they scoot away from each other quickly. 

“So…” 

“I…”

“Uhm…” 

The boys laugh nervously, glancing at each other and away again a few times before Colin finally speaks up properly. 

“Why did you run away?” 

Damian takes a deep breath. “I… was afraid, I think.” 

Colin quirks an eyebrow, mildly dubious. “Afraid?” Damian rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes, I know. Me, afraid! But… I never for a second believed my feelings might be returned, and I didn't know how to react.” 

Colin is silent, a little weirded out by Damian being actually open about his feelings. His sessions with Black Canary must have really been helping. 

“It was a flight or flight situation. I'm sorry I hurt you.” 

Colin just laughs at that. “Your instinctual reaction to someone telling you they like you is to either run away or fight them?” Damian flushes, and the redhead just laughs more, dropping his head onto Damian's shoulder. He feels the other boy stiffen momentarily, then relax. 

“We're both idiots, huh?” Colin says. Damian huffs out a laugh. “Yes, we are.” 

“So, do you wanna be, um…” Colin stutters, blushing for what must be the millionth time that night. “Boyfriends?” Damian looks at him, blushing as well. So much blushing. It’s a surprise that neither of the boys’ heads have exploded, or at least a passed out, with the rate that blood has been rushing to their cheeks all night. Damian nods. 

“I would like that.” He says with a small smile. Colin smiles back. 

They both jump when a loud, barely contained squeal of excitement emanates from Dicks bedroom. Damian and Colin share an unimpressed look. “He's been listening this whole time, hasn't he?” 

Damian scoffs. “Tt. Of course, I knew he would. Grayson has become predictable in his old age.”

A muffled, indignant cry comes from the room this time, and Damian sniggers in the way only a triumphant younger sibling can. He and Colin stand, (neither is sure when they had started holding hands, nor who started it, but they don't let go, either). They grab the ice cream off the counter, which was payback enough for Dick listening in, and clamber out the big hole where Damian had crashed through the window earlier. 

Dick smiles to himself as he emerges from his room. He’s happy Damian was finally able to actually work through his feelings in order to have something good for him. And Dick knows Colin is good for him; they're good for each other. Dick chuckles, realizing he's become more invested in his little brother's love life than his own. 

He's not even upset they took his ice cream. They've earned it.


End file.
